1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine condition indicating device for indicating conditions of an engine of a boat, the conditions including, for example, engine oil pressure, engine cooling water temperature, and engine speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional boats equipped with an outboard motor include an indicator that indicates (e.g., visually displays) analog indications of condition data values that represent engine conditions of the outboard motor, such as, for example, engine oil pressure, engine cooling water temperature, and engine rotational speed.
The indicator has an indicating section that includes an area which shows a warning upper limit value, a warning lower limit value, and an appropriate range for a condition data value.